llfrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Premium Packages
Introduction When you buy the a premium package you will recieve "Tier Options" with your pack. The amount and level you get is specified in the details on the donation page itself. Essentially it means you get to choose an option listed below (organized by tier for your viewing pleasure). For instance, the "Enderman" package comes with 2x Tier 1's and 1x Tier 2's. So if I were buying that I could pick a combo of any of the 2 tier 1 options and 1 tier 2 option. (For instance Tier 1 Commands, Alchemical Cauldrons, and skip rank requirements for B and C levels.' In addtion, all premium packages come with a mob disguise packages, virtual pack package, and free ingame money and mcmmo levels to the skill of your choice!' Tier 1 Options "Tier 1 Kit" is a kit of items that you can spawn in for yourself every 6 hours with the /kit command It comes with the following (I will convert the data values for the items into their actual names soon): - 1 Iron Helmet - 1 Iron Chestplate - 1 Iron Leggings - 1 Iron Boots - 1 Iron Sword - 1 Iron Shovel - 1 Iron Pickaxe - 1 Iron Axe - 1 Iron Hoe - 10 Sheep Spawn Eggs - 32 Ink Sacs - 32 Rose Red Dye - 32 Cactus Green - 32 Cocoa Beans - 32 Lapis Lazuli - 32 Dandelion Yellow Dye - 32 Bone Meal - 1 Wither Skeleton Skull - 1 Horse Spawn Egg - 2 Saddles - 1 Name Tag "Alchemical Cauldron" allows you to throw cheap items into a cauldron and transmute them to a rarer form. Essentially making diamonds out of dirt. But there is only a small success rate with these cauldrons. Exact transmuting recipes and percentages coming soon! "Skip Time/Mcmmo Req. for Ranks (E & D Lvls)" allows you to skip the McMMO and Time requirements for E-Lvl Recruit thru D-Lvl Brigadier, yes even for prestiges!. You still have to be the appropriate rank to buy them and the still will cost money. "Tier 1 Commands" comes with the following commands: - /ptime - /top - /tpa - /tpahere - /near "Upgrade Virtual Pack to Extended" 'lets you give up one of your Tier 1 options to upgrade your current selected Virtual Pack to the Virtual Mega Pack (essentially all virtual pack options merged into a single package!) Tier 2 Options '"Tier 2 Kit" is a kit of items that you can spawn in for yourself every 12 hours with the /kit command It comes with the following (I will convert the data values for the items into their actual names soon): - 1 Diamond Helmet - 1 Diamond Chestplate - 1 Diamond Leggings - 1 Diamond Boots - 1 Diamond Sword - 1 Diamond Shovel - 1 Diamond Pickaxe - 1 Diamond Axe - 1 Diamond Hoe - 15 Ghast Tears - 32 Cocoa Beans - 3 Wither Skeleton Skull - 32 Hardened Clay - 5 Sponges - 1 Iron Horse Armor "Skip Time/Mcmmo Req. for Ranks (C & B Lvls)" allows you to skip the McMMO and Time requirements for C-Lvl Recruit thru B-Lvl Brigadier, yes even for prestiges!. You still have to be the appropriate rank to buy them and the still will cost money. "Tier 2 Commands Version 1" comes with the following commands: - /feed - /powertool - /back "Tier 2 Commands Version 2" comes with the following commands: - /feed - /powertool - /repair (Works only on UNENCHANTED items) "Upgrade Virtual Pack to Extended" 'lets you give up one of your Tier 2 options to upgrade your current selected Mob Disguise Pack to the Mob Disguise Mega Pack (essentially all mob disguise packs options merged into a single package!) Tier 3 Options '"Tier 3 Kit" is a kit of items that you can spawn in for yourself every 24 hours with the /kit command It comes with the following (I will convert the data values for the items into their actual names soon): - 1 Omni-Creator (Diamond Pickaxe w/ Efficiency 5, Unbreaking 3, and Fortune 3) - 1 Omni-Slayer (Diamond Sword w/ Sharpness 5 Knockback 2 and Fire Aspect 2) - 1 Omni-Potential (Diamond Axe w/ Efficiency 5, Unbreaking 3, Sharpness 5) - 1 Head of the Realms (Diamond Helmet w/ Protection 4, Thorns 3, and Respiration 3) - 1 Chest of the Realm (Diamond Chestplate w/ Protection 4, and Thorns 3) - 1 Legs of the Realm (Diamond Legs w/ Protection 4, and Thorns 3) - 1 Feet of the Realm (Diamond Boots w/ Protection 4, Thorns 3, Featherfalling 4) - 6 Wither Skeleton Skulls - 1 Diamond Horse Armor - 1 Gold Horse Armor - 1 Iron Horse Armor - 3 Saddles - 3 Horse Spawn Eggs - 1 Dragon Egg "Skip Time/Mcmmo Req. for Ranks (A & S Lvls)" allows you to skip the McMMO and Time requirements for A-Lvl Recruit thru S-Lvl Brigadier, yes even for prestiges!. You still have to be the appropriate rank to buy them and the still will cost money. " Repair (Enchanted Edition) " comes with the following commands: - /feed - /powertool - /back - /repair (Works on unenchanted AND enchanted tools!) Mob Disguise Packages All packages are executed by using the '/dis' command followed by the mob you want to disguise as! Pack 1: *''White sheep'' *''Squid'' *''Wild ocelot'' *''Horse'' Pack 1 Extended: *''All of 'Pack 1''' *''Baby form of all 'Pack 1' mobs (Except squid)'' *''All sheep colours'' *''All cat breeds'' *''All horse breeds'' Pack 2: *''Cow'' *''Pig'' *''Chicken'' *''Wold'' Pack 2 Extended: *''All of 'Pack 2''' *''Baby form of all 'Pack 2' mobs'' *''Mooshroom'' *''Saddled pig'' *''Aggressive wolf'' *''Tamed wolf with any colour collar'' Pack 3: *''Farmer villager'' *''Snow golem'' *''Iron golem'' Pack 3 Extended: *''All of 'Pack 3''' *''Baby farmer villager'' *''All villager occupations'' *''Witch'' *''Zombie villager'' Pack 4: *''Creeper'' *''Spider'' *''Zombie'' *''Skeleton'' Pack 4 Extended: *''All of 'Pack 4''' *''Charged creeper'' *''Cave spider'' *''Baby zombie'' *''Wither skeleton'' Mega Pack: *''All of 'Packs 1 thru 4 Extended''' *''All slime sizes'' *''All magmacube sizes'' *''Enderman with hold ability'' *''Giant'' Virtual Tool Packages All packages are executed by using the '/v' command followed by the item / interface you want to open up! (Can be opend up anywhere, at any time!) Virtual Brewer: *''Virtual workbench'' *''Virtual chest'' *''Virtual brewingstand'' Virtual Smelter: *''Virtual workbench'' *''Virtual chest'' *''Virtual furnace'' Virtual Enchanter: *''Virtual workbench'' *''Virtual chest'' *''Virtual enchanttable'' Virtual Blacksmith: *''Virtual workbench'' *''Virtual chest'' *''Virtual Anvil'' Virtual Megapack *''Brewer pack'' *''Smelter pack'' *''Enchanter pack'' *''Blacksmith pack'' Category:Donations